


Subject: (no subject)

by raiindust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Minor Nathan Miller/Eric Jackson, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiindust/pseuds/raiindust
Summary: To: greenthumb@arknet.comFrom: madeofstardust@arknet.comSubject: betrayal of the highest degree.or when her previous roommate ditches her for a year (to ~find himself~ abroad), Raven Reyes finds herself living alongside Bellamy Blake, possible serial killer, definite problem. Oh the fun to be had.





	1. Subject: (no subject)

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the trashiest thing ever to be written, but I tell you, the idea just wouldn't quit bugging me, so here it is, in all it's trashy glory. It's completely un-beta'ed, and possibly not even ~in character~ for the most part, but it's a thing, and we always need more fic for these two. Did I decide half-way through that i should probably start making the passage of time somehow? Sure. And did i decide once I had finished it that it was a little ~bellamy blake pov~ light, and add a little more? Absolutely. Here's hoping it flows like a legit story.
> 
> Credit where credit is due: shortitude came up with two thirds of the email names. my efforts pale in comparison.

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: betrayal of the highest degree.

He who must not be named,

That’s right. You’ve lost your name. how does that make you feel? It’s the consequence for ditching me completely for a year because you are ~following your heart~ (barf) and ~finding your inner self~ (gross) and leaving me with a COMPLETE RANDOM ROOMMATE who might well be a SERIAL KILLER for all you know.

AND having the nerve to suggest I ~go out of my way~ to be friendly. HOW ARE YOU? You know I have zero interest in making new friends. MY FRIENDS QUOTA HAS BEEN FILLED.

He sounds like he could be, you know. And really, how well can you know your ex-boyfriends ex-boyfriend who is also like his best friend. WHO BECOMES BESTIES WITH THEIR EXS. Weirdos (like Miller, who I loathe with the fire of a thousand burning, searing suns) and…

Serial killers. That’s who.

Who would trust someone who has an alliterative name?

Whatever. I hope you like, lose all your suitcases on this journey that you LITERALLY referred to as life.

And I hope you and Harper like, have an amazing time or whatever. Just not too good a time. Because you left me behind. Jerk.

Love (begrudgingly),

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)            
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: betrayal of the highest degree.

Raven Reyes. RAVEN REYES. Raaaaaaaaaaven Reeeeeeeeeeeyes.

You literally (yes, literally) have an alliterative name. And given that I have lived with you for the better part of my adult life, and you have yet to kill me, I think we can strike serial killer of the list of things people with an alliterative name are.

Here’s what I will add to the list of things people with an alliterative name are:  
Drama queens.  
Stubborn jerks.  
The most loyal people you will meet.

Things didn’t work out with me and Miller. You can let it go. We have cleared the air. We are friends. He introduced me to my girlfriend. Stop being a dick to him, because I know deep down you kind of miss the guy.

But also stop being so dramatic. Miller has vouched for the guy, and that’s enough for me. They basically grew up together and went to the same military academy for brats before they lost touch when some serious shit went down. I don’t know what. Don’t ask me for more details because I do not have them.

(Please repeat that last sentence three times before moving on. Don’t let the idea of a secret fester. It will get the better of you.)

May I also remind you that while you work day time shifts as the best damn mechanic this side of Boston, he is working night shifts at the local library, which means you will barely be in the house together. You do not have to interact with him. You do not have to test him. You do not have to be nice to him under the guise of friendship just to lure the truth out of him about his troubled youth.

Just let him share the rent. That’s all the interaction you need to have with him.

Harper says hi. And sniggered at all the parts picking on me. Maybe you should’ve gone on a journey with her instead?

(She punched me for suggesting it. Did you give her your ten top tips to annoy me as a parting gift?)

Love (eternally),

Monty.

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: betrayal of the highest degree.

When you say my name like that it sounds like a superheroes secret identity. Maybe this is my origin story, and he is starring as the glasses wearing, nerd looking villain?

Yes I instastalked him. What kind of pretentious person only posts pictures of craft beers, old books and inspirational quotes?

And no, I will not let a shady, tragic past go. If I am to live with this so-called “librarian”, I must know all there is to know about him. You should’ve known this, given that you listed “stubborn jerk” as my second highest personality trait.

(AND I WILL NEEEEEVER FORGIVE MILLER. NEEEEEVER.)

Harper is stricken with a sickness called poor taste, and with a side of bad judgement. It’s the only explanation for why she went for you over me.

(I kid Harper. You are a queen and goddess among men, and Monty should consider himself blessed that you deem him worthy of your presence.)

But I digress.

I WILL get to the bottom of his sordid life story. I will I will I will.

Love (maddeningly)

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: betrayal of the highest degree.

You heavily implied that his shady origins were akin to those of a serial killer or supervillain. How are you going to get to the bottom of them if you have “zero interest in making new friends” and you’re your “friends quota has been filled”, hmm.

Let your pretty little mind figure that one out.

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: re: betrayal of the highest degree.

I say this with all the platonic love in the world…

Kindly fuck off.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: re: re: betrayal of the highest degree.

Harper cackled for a good five minutes when you sent her an email. And then refused to show it to me. What did it contain Raven?

 

\--

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject:

H,

He also really, really hates it when you spend fifteen minutes mulling over food choices at a restaurant, and then decide to have the first thing you said you wanted before arriving at said restaurant.

Keep up the excellent work.

 

\--

 

_The Raven & Monty Fail Safe Friendship House Rules List_

I do solemnly swear that I am up to all good and will follow these rules to the letter unless otherwise under the influence of boys, booze or brain juice to ensure our friendship, and most importantly, dignity, remain wholly intact.

  1. This is a house, not a sty. Let’s not be pigs and keep it clean.
  2. Always assume it’s your turn to take out the trash.
  3. Sex is not like Fox cancelling Firefly. Just expect it then accept it. ( ~~NEVER!~~ )
  4. Sharing is caring. If you share a space, care enough to make sure it stays untainted from unmentionable acts.
  5. Muffy (the dog in the apartment across the hall) will whine incessantly if you play ~~Backstreet Boys~~ Taylor Swift above 70 decibels. Respect Muffy’s right and use headphones so we don’t have to listen to your trash music taste.
  6. Clothing is optional --  
  
said NO ONE ever. At least not in this house. Cover up that junk, no one wants to see that.
  7. Bad mistakes make solid stories, and sharing IS caring, so make sure you record that shit and share to the group.  




_The revised Raven & Bellamy Cohabitation Guidelines_

  1. Rules are overrated. Clean up after yourself, take care of your shit, stay out of my face. Got it? Shiny, let’s be bad guys.



 

\--

 

To: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

Hey,

Are you sure Raven is okay with me living here? The only interaction we’ve had is in the form of a passive aggressive revised rules note which was duct-taped to my bedroom door.

I don’t want to inconvenience her or anything. I mean, I could always move in with O.

Bellamy.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

Dude, you can’t move in to that glorified sorority house. Raven will come around. You just have to crack her frosty exterior. Give her a week. Do something nice, make her some food or something.

M.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arnket.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arnket.com)  
From: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

Raven just flipped me the bird. Not even with an emoji. With a picture.

Maybe give her a month.

 

To: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)

She taped what I can only assume is the same picture of her to my door and wrote “Miller is dead to me” on it in sharpie. What the fuck did you do man?

 

\--

_Weekly Chore Chart_

In order to keep a tight ship, chores must be done. To avoid any slacking by any individual roommate, chores have been split evenly by myself (Raven Reyes). Being the gracious roommate that I am, I am willing for you to split the chores for us next week and continue in this pattern until such a time arises as the Chore Chart becomes obsolete.

*Your weekly chores have been highlighted in pink. If you have an issue with the colour choices please make a note with your colour selection next week, and I will mark you down as accepting gendered stereotypes. Any chores that have not been highlighted are to be done individually at the expected time.

 **Daily:**  
\- Clean dishes, kitchen sink and kitchen bench.  
\- Sweep kitchen floor.  
\- Empty bins (compost  & recycling).  
\- Wipe down bathroom sink after use.

 **Weekly:**  
\- Mop kitchen floor.  
\- Vacuum communal areas.  
\- Deep cleanse bathroom: shower and toilet scrub.  
\- Clean stovetop and rangehood.  
\- Empty fridge of all out-of-date food and wipe down shelves.   
\- Sweep outdoor seating area.  
\- Empty normal bin.  


\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: URGENT

THE STRANGEST, WEIRDEST THING HAPPENED TO ME TODAY.

I went to work (not this part) and then I kicked my advanced applied physics tests ass (also not this part) but then when I came home the house was SPOTLESS. I am taking clean as fuck, could make dinner on the actual kitchen floor and it would be a freaking five Michelin star meal.

WHAT SORT OF GAME IS THIS BLAKE GUY PLAYING AT? I mean what sort of guy does something like that? Is he messing with me? I feel like he could be messing with me!

Monty can you just like, come home please? It’s weird living with a guy who isn’t you. I’m forever peeking out of the room before I leave it to see if he’s there, because small talk and I are not friends, and the last thing I want to do is get stuck chit-chatting to a librarian. BORE.

I’ll pay you everything in my bank account, plus a dollar if you decide you love me more than your self-actualisation journey, and girlfriend of six months. I mean, that’s a steal, right?

\- R

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: URGENT

Is it strange or weird that you were the driving force behind the chore chart, given the amount of fights we had over you cleaning just about anything in the apartment before I left? Absolutely!

Is it strange or weird that a guy you barely know might just like to clean? Way less likely.

Maybe he is messing with you. Maybe in a months time, he will turn into a slob that matches the person formerly known as Raven Reyes.

(Just think about your tinkering corner and FIGHT ME ON THIS. I dare ya!)

Or maybe he was just doing a nice thing in order to convince his ridiculous roommate that he isn’t that bad a guy.

MAYBE you should just say thank you?

And as tempting as that offer is (Harper seriously considered it, jsyk) I think I’m going to stick to my journey on this side of the world. Mainly so I can enjoy these little freak-out emails to the fullest without any potential repercussions, like a well-time explosion outside my bedroom window.

\- M

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)      
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: URGENT

Hmph. All this peace and quiet and tranquillity has turned your mind mushy, because MEN NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR FREE.

I will get to the bottom of this, by any means available to me. Just you wait and see.

(Harper would consider it. I’m a CATCH to cohabitate with Monty Green!)

\- R

 

 

To: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: mmm whatcha say

Miller, don’t make me go all Imogen Heap on your ass.

Just answer the question, and I will disappear again.

What kind of game is Bellamy playing?

 

 

 **shakespeareisreal:** dude raven is pissed!!!!!

 **bellamy.blake:** What’s so unusual about that? You DO remember the picture incident, right?

 **shakespeareisreal:** buddy, she’s pissed at you. wtf happened?

 **bellamy.blake:** I have no idea. I haven’t even spoken to her since I moved in. I even did all the chores she set on her stupid chore chart. Mine AND hers. 

 **shakespeareisreal:** haha. hahaha. bahahaha.

 **bellamy.blake:**???

 

To: [shakespearisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespearisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: Fw: mmm whatcha say

MILLER!!!!!!

 

\--

 

Bellamy,

Thank you for completing all my chores on the chore chart this week.

Please let me know how I can make this up to you.

Raven.

 

Raven,

No thanks necessary. I just had a free afternoon and noted that the shop had you working for the weekend, so thought I could help out.

In the coming weeks I have several more RDO’s and would be happy to help out further if you are busy at the garage.

I also noticed you didn’t have much in the fridge for dinner tonight and have taken the liberty to put some leftover Stir-Fry on your shelf – I made too much for myself – in case you wanted something quick and easy when you get home.

Hope you have had a nice day :)

Regards,

Bellamy.

 

\--

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: Grr. Boys. WHY?

Harper. Half of my soul. Moon to my stars. BOYS ARE INFRUIATING AND I JUST DON’T GET THEM.

Okay. So let me set the scene. I am a modern woman. I believe in equality of the sexes. (I mean, I get that equity also has its place, ESPECIALLY in this shithole of a country where unless you are a white man you basically get trodden on to different degrees of severity, but let us not dwell on that for now because will I ever stop ranting about it if I start, who actually knows…?)

FOCUS REYES. I believe in doing things straight down the line. 50/50. So what happens when he does my chores for me? Well. I freak out for one thing. Boys doing a nice thing can only mean one thing, they have an end game in mind. And what was Bellamy “good guy” Blake’s end game?

TO DO A NICE THING! That’s it. No ulterior motive to be seen.

But wait. There’s MORE.

He also MADE ME DINNER.

Sure. He phrased it as “leftovers”. There was a level of nonchalance about it floating there. But still. Somewhere in his boy brain he had the thought to make me food, leave it for me, then have the nerve to suggest he could help out more because he noted that I would be busy for the next couple of weeks.

Why does this boy keep doing things for me? And expecting absolutely nada in return?

Oh. And could you please have Miller email me back at his earliest convenience, lest I set out to destroy his only source of happiness.

xx

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Grr. Boys. WHY?

Firstly, I want you to take a deep breath – hold it in – now exhale.

Secondly, let’s breeze on past that empty threat against Miller. It would hurt your soul far more than his to harm even the [insert some mechanical lingo here] part of his bike. We both know this.

Thirdly, have you ever considered that Bellamy is just an actual, genuine, down to earth nice guy?

I mean, if we’re being honest, and please don’t hate Monty for sharing all this, but your past history with guys isn’t the best. Finn, despite all his good intentions, was still kind of a dick to begin with. I know you made good and all, but you are never truly unscathed during a cheating scandal.

And Wick? Well – do we even need to go there?

Sure, Bellamy didn’t have the best childhood. In fact, it was kind of messed up. But you’ve got to admire the guy for defying social expectations and not only breaking the cycle for himself but working his ass off to make sure his sister could do basically whatever she wanted in life as well.

To balance the scales, maybe you can try the novel approach of doing something nice in return?

xxx

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: OMG

YOU KNOW THE WHOLE BELLAMY BLAKE STORY. You know the story. About army brats and beyond.

How could you not share this with me Harper? I THOUGHT WE WERE SISTERS IN ARMS! You wound me Harper, good and deep.

However.

You may be on to something with my history with men. You didn’t even mention the absentee father. I miiiiiiiight, maybe, have some trust issues.

Hmm.

No kisses. You don’t deserve them.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: OMG

Raven, I love you, and would share if I could.

But it’s not my story to tell.

xxxxxx

(you will always deserve my kisses)

 

\--

 

 **oisforosleya:** BELLAMY. How have I not been invited to your new house yet? Emori and I are dead keen on meeting this girl that has apparently no time for that good old Blake charm!

 **bellamy.blake:** So, you want me to invite you over as a pretence for meeting Raven?

 **oisforosleya:** duh. yes! She’s gotta be super cool to have no interest in sharing a house with you.

 **bellamy.blake:** Who said she has no interest in sharing a house with me?

 **oisforosleya:** I’ve inferred it from everything you’ve told me. Women’s intuition, you wouldn’t get it.

 **bellamy.blake:** What are the odds that you won’t stop annoying me till I make this happen?

 **oisforosleya:** Brother, you know me well! It will be fun! We can play games!

 **bellamy.blake:** Fine. I will ask her about it. But I make no promises!

 **oisforosleya:** well, given that she pretty much hates you, I don’t expect remarkable things from you anyway. LOVE YOUUUU!!!

 

\--

 

Bellamy,

Thanks for the stir-fry, which was delicious. Colour me impressed at your cooking skills. And thanks also, for offering to help out around the house but I should be fine to cover my part, because Sinclair is going to come in over the weekend to help out, and at least make the days shorter.

He owes me, given the immaculate work I have done on his ’67 Fairlane for him.

To avoid coming off as ungrateful, please help yourself to a slice (or five) of the brownies I made today. It’s my nana’s super-secret recipe, which is so simple even I can’t fuck it up… maybe. Hopefully they are edible, and you don’t come down with food poisoning. 

Raven.

 

Raven,

For what it’s worth, the brownie was delicious, so I would imagine you have some skills of your own when it comes to the kitchen too.

I’m glad that work will be easing up for you, though at the same time it sounds like you more than enjoy your job.

Next weekend, I was hoping I could have some friends over for a low-key housewarming. Really, my sister badgered me in to hosting it, because she “wants to check out my new digs”. I would be more than happy if you wanted to join us but will also try to keep the noise down if you wish to just hang out on your own.

Let me know if you have any issues with this.

Bellamy.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

So.

Update.

I have gone from being cordial with Bellamy (as suggested by both you and your significantly hotter better half) to being casually invited to join him for a low-key house warming.

Given all that we know about my social skills, it would be best if I skip this, right?

I miss you.

Love (ceaselessly),

Raven

xx

(Ugh. I can’t believe I actually wrote that. LAME. Please retract from the record as soon as your eyes have read it.)

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

I will not retract from the record. Because in fact, I miss you too.

(Harper just aw’ed at me. Obviously, we can be lame together.)

Given what **I** know of your social skills, I think it would benefit you to at least say hi. Show his friends you aren’t a total sociopathic hermit.

Harper is not so subtly yelling at me to “request a formal email update once you have made contact.”

(I think she just wants to know how it goes.)

Be brave, Raven Reyes. Stand tall, fly high.

Love (endearingly),

Monty

xx

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: (no subject)

Just don’t tell anyone about our joint lameness. I got a reputation to protect, you know?

*sighs forever*

I hate it when you are right.

And I mean, this is a good opportunity to observe Blake in the closest thing to his natural habitat. Maybe dig a little deeper into his Nice Guy™ exterior, and see if he is, in fact, an honest to Odin nice guy. 

Hmm. That definitely makes it more worth it.

And me less lame.

Love (slyly)

Raven

xx

 

\--

 

Bellamy,

I just wanted to let you know that I should be home a little late on Saturday but will try to pop through to say hi to everyone. Hope it’s still okay.

Raven.

 

Raven,

That sounds fine, it really is low-key. Just some friends, food, a little alcohol and a lot of fun. Heh. So hopefully see you then.

Bellamy

 

\--

 

 **eeemori:** So, Raven is amazing, right?

 **oisforosleya:** YES. And hot. Like, pin-up hot.

 **eeemori:** The way she geeked out over your dads bike was like, peak hotness. I think John was a little jealous because it was all I could talk about on the way home.

 **eeemori:** But like, your brother totally has a thing for her, right?

 **oisforosleya:** oh yeah, he definitely does. he just has no fucking clue about it yet.

 **oisforosleya:** she’s going to put him through hell. and it’s going to be amazing.

\--

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: Game Night Highlights

As per your request, please see below a list of highlights from the first annual Bleyes Game Night.

A list of things that amazed me:

  * Octavia (Bellamy’s sister) declaring that I was by far the best roommate Bellamy has ever had, and Millers subsequent objections.
  * Jackson (Miller’s current bf) agreeing with Octavia, and Miller’s subsequent tears.
  * Girls vs. boys while playing _We Didn’t Playtest This at All_ , and their subsequent thrashing. Mainly because Bellamy can only carry the team so far, and Jackson is a cheap drunk, and Murphy is a twat.
  * Emori (Murphy’s stunningly perfect, too good for him gf) dropping the BIGGEST BOMBSHELL of the night. Did you guys know Bellamy has an old, beat up Harley S-125???????????? Just sitting in O’s garage?????? IT IS A CRIME AGAINST ALL THINGS THAT ARE GOOD AND DECENT. Apparently Emori is interested in mechanics, so we are planning to fix it up together. No matter what Bellamy says. Because HE JUST LET IT SIT THERE. SO NO. HE GETS NO SAY.



A list of things that perplexed me:

  * Octavia actually genuinely loves her brother. And visa versa. As an only child, Monty is the closest thing I have to a brother, and I treat him like a dick. But O and Bellamy are just like, sincere friends. WEIRD.
  * Bellamy actually is a nice guy? I mean he has shit taste in friends. And I’m not even referring to Miller. Murphy is the worst? And yet, Bellamy even seems cool to him. Like, what?
  * The way that Bellamy actually _knew_ things about me. Like what I liked to drink, and what my favourite junk food was. And how I love doing what I do but could’ve gone to MIT if sitting in lectures and doing what I was told was something I don’t abhor because the establishment is literally created to make it ten times harder for me to succeed.
  * How does he know these things Harper?
  * And why? It’s not like we’ve ever been particularly friendly before now.
  * Just, what is that about?
  * And I am still no closer to figuring out HIS past. Because people just won’t tell me. HOW IS THAT FAIR?



The plot continues to thicken. But don’t worry. Just like Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock always solves the who, where and with what weapon in Clue, I WILL solve this mystery.

xx

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Game Night Highlights

I’m sorry. All I can focus on is FIRST ANNUAL BLAYES GAME NIGHT.

WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU RAVEN REYES?

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: Game Night Highlights

NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME. SHUT UP HARPER.

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** O! Raven left a note saying she thinks we should make games night a regular thing. I think she likes you more than she likes me.

 **oisforosleya:** Bell. Bell. Bell, Bell, Bell. You are so very screwed.

 **bellamy.blake:**???

 **oisforosleya:** bahahaha.

 **bellamy.blake:** God you and Miller are the worst.  


 

\--

 

Bellamy,

Emori and I were hoping we could get our hands on the Harley S-125 that you have. A bike like that should be loved and cherished, and I want to bring it back to life for you. Free of charge, of course.

Please let me do this for you. Please, please, please!

Also, you left your Spotify connected to our Alexa. No judgement though. Who doesn’t love a good Disney Hits playlist? (Just know, I do a mean version of “I’ll Make a Man Out Of You” at karaoke.)

PLEASE LET ME FIX YOUR BIKE.

Raven.

 

\--

 

To: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: Dads Bike

O,

Raven wants to fix up Grandpappy’s bike with Emori. Is that cool?

Bell.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Dads Bike

B,

Don’t play it off like this isn’t weirding you out. The reason that bike is the way it is, is because you didn’t want to get rid of it but couldn’t stomach looking at it either, so it was left to deteriorate until it was a shell of a thing, much like your relationship with dad.

For what it’s worth though, if we ignore the dad connection, I think Grandpappy would LOVE someone like Raven bringing the bike back to it’s former glory. And like, fuck dad. Seriously.

Maybe it’s time to let go big brother. Maybe it’s time for the past to be something better.

Hugs and kisses,

O

 

To: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: Dads Bike

When did you get so wise? And furthermore, how can someone so wise still think Mac and Cheese is the most gourmet food there is?

Love you kiddo.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: Dads Bike

Oh mister high and mighty. Don’t take that tone with me. Just remember, I know the _real_ reason you are fusing over this whole thing. Don’t make me tell Raven.

Love you right back, big bro.

xx

 

\--

 

Raven,

The bike is at your disposal. But I know, given the age, that the parts might be costly. So please, let me pay for those at least. I insist.

Also, there will never be any shame in my love of Disney. But I must compliment your song choice. _Mulan_ is an underrated classic.

~~Perhaps we could watch it together some time?~~

Let me know when you are ready for the bike to come in, and I’ll arrange with O to grab it.

Bellamy.

 

Bellamy,

YOU ARE THE BEST. I cannot wait to get my hands on that beast of a machine. I will even split the cost of parts with you, because I am THAT EXCITED.

Your ability to own your love of Disney surprises me. But that’s also not unusual. I will acknowledge the underrated nature of _Mulan_ , if you agree that the must forgotten 2000 classic _The Emperors New Groove_ also belongs in that category.

Otherwise we can’t be friends anymore. #sorrynotsorry

Raven.

 

Raven,

I’ll ask you this: _Why do we even have that lever?_

It’s nice to know we’ve moved from roommates to friends. I feel like I’ve levelled up on the hardest game ever.

Bell.

 

Bellamy,

Nicknames already? Slow down buddy. You are only at Friendship Level 1. Nicknames don’t come in until at least Level 5.

Also, what would a librarian nerd like you really know about video games?

Raven.

 

Raven,

You have no idea what a librarian nerd like me knows. Maybe you’ll find out, once you reach Level 5.

Bellamy.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

Oh no.

I think I made a new friend.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

Oh no.

I think you have a _crusssssssssssh._

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: (no subject)

BE SERIOUS MONTY.

Eventually he’s going to realise what a dick I am. And then he will probably leave.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: (no subject)

How dare you! I AM being deadly serious.

 

(He won’t leave, Raven. The good ones never do. And I swear, he is one of the best.)

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** Okay, Raven will be around this weekend to pick up the bike, with my blessing and all.

 **oisforosleya:** Awesome. Did you have a nice, long talk with her about our truly messed up past? Or are we still pretending like you didn’t remember you had that bike to your name until she mentioned liking them?

 **bellamy.blake:** Sometimes you are a real pain in my ass kid. It was just nice of Raven to offer. That’s all this is. A friend doing another friend a favour.

 **oisforosleya:** Sure that’s all it is.

 

\--

 

Polis Presents

BATTLE OF THE BANDS

Wonkru VS. Mountain Men

Featuring Nightbloods as Opening Act.

Doors open Friday at 8. Main event kicks off at 10.

 

Raven,

O wanted me to let you know this was happening. She’s desperate for you to be there. Except she didn’t want me to tell you that, so let’s keep that between us. Let me know if you need a lift.

Bellamy.

 

\--

 

To: [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: battle of the bands.

E,

Are you planning on going this battle of the bands things? Bellamy invited me, but I just wanna make sure I have backup. Bellamy is cool and all, but I’m not sure how much of a partier he is?

And actually, I kind of suck at it too. So I feel like the more people come, the less party pooper we will be…

hmu.

R.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: battle of the bands.

R,

Duh I am going. Murphy is in the band. But O doesn’t advertise that particular fact because people might stop turning up to their shows.

Haha. You never know, Bell might surprise you ;)

Do you need a lift?

Em.

 

To: [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: battle of the bands.

Em, I just don’t know what you see in him. And I can tell you this because we are close personal friends who have known each other for an extended period of time. Obviously.

Sounds intriguing. If he ever becomes a politician, he needs to hire EVERYONE he knows as publicists to keep the mystery around him. No one will ever just say what they mean about him.

Thanks for the offer but I am good. Sinclair can drop me off.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: battle of the bands.

My momma always said true love was just finding someone who shared your particular brand of crazy, and I guess I just share his. I appreciate your honesty though. Most people just stop speaking to me once they meet him.  

Maybe one day, you will find someone who shares your brand of crazy too.

Oh Sinclair. YOU SHOULD INVITE HIM TOO. I think he would _love_ to meet Bellamy.

Em.

 

To: [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: re: battle of the bands.

While your mom sounds like a wise woman, having experienced relationships with people who I _thought_ shared my brand of crazy, I think I’ll pass. 

But you are far too awesome to hold your relationship against you. So I will continue to get to know Murphy, and enjoy spending time with you!

Sinclair says he is flattered you think he’s cool enough to visit a pub after dinner time, but unfortunately he has to pass.

But I will see ya on Friday!

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** O, you KILLED IT last night. I am v impressed.

 **oisforosleya:** OMG! THANKS for coming Raven! Can’t believe we actually won!

 **madeofstardust:** I can. You guys were amazing. I even began to loathe Murphy a little less because of his solo. That goes no further than this message though.

 **oisforosleya:** I am a cone of silence. Swear. But in return, I think maybe it’s time for Games Night: The Sequel. Thoughts?

 **madeofstardust:** BRING IT ON.

 

\--

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: Status Check

M & H have noted concern about R due to lack of communication in the past two weeks.

Please confirm status of life.

\- M (& H).

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Status Check

Status of Life: confirmed.

R is very sorry for worrying M & H. R has been busy _socialising_ , which once was a deadly operation but has become increasingly safer the deeper she gets. 

Update: Blayes Game Night: The Sequel, is happening this weekend.

Wish me luck.

xx

R.

 

\--

 

_Ink’d: The Tattoo Guessing Game_

Take an ink card, take a body card, and choose the player you want to ink! Each player races to guess what the tattoo is that you're drawing! Gain points for each correct answer. Have a little out-of-the-box fun with your next game night!

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** Octavia Aurora Blake, why would you do that to me?

 **oisforosleya:** Bellamy, I have no idea what you mean. Besides, weren’t you paying attention. Someone else entirely did everything to you.

 **bellamy.blake:** O, you know what I mean. Can I ask you nicely to just butt out of this?

 **oisforosleya:** You can ask all you want, but we all know what happens when one stubborn Blake sibling requests that another stubborn Blake sibling stop doing something. Don’t we, big brother.

 **bellamy.blake:** So this is payback for my initial reaction to Lincoln?

 **oisforosleya:** you might think that, but no. this is just me doing what I think is best because as far as I can tell, my big brother has all the romantic skills of a sloth. OR THAT’S HOW IT FEELS. GIVEN THE SLOW PACE YOU ARE MOVING.

 **bellamy.blake:** What do my romantic skills have to do with anything O?

 **oisforosleya:** *face palm* God Bellamy, for someone so freaking smart, you really are quite dumb sometimes.

 

\--

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: PLS EXPLAIN

Dearest Raven,

Please explain?

 **shakespeareisreal:**  
bellamy blake is shirtless.  
raven reyes takes a long, hard drink,  
before she stains his chest.

Lovingly yours,

Harper.

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: PLS EXPLAIN

Miller is such a shit. It’s not what it seems. We were playing this game, which I think Octavia brought simply to stir shit, because it was basically Pictionary but on skin instead of paper.

But like. It wasn’t just me drawing on Bellamy. Everyone drew on everyone!

Please tell Miller ---

No, you know what?

I will tell him myself.

Forever yours,

Raven.

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** Miller, next time you want to include Harper in our games nights, write her a fucking sonnet instead.

 **shakespeareisreal:** bahahahahaha. nope.

 

\--

 

Raven,

Please give your full attention to _The Good Place_ once you have finished _B99._ Octavia and I watched the first season over the weekend, and I need to discuss this with someone who is not her. I cannot reveal why. Just watch it, please.

Bell.

 

Bellamy,

Sorry bud. Still hanging around Friendship Level 3, despite the awkwardly intimate drawing party from the other week, which means nicknames are still a no-go.

However, it does mean I will take TV Show recommendations, and offer in return. _Schitt’s Creek_ is where it’s at my friend. Take it for a spin and tell me how you feel. 

Raven.

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** Hey, are you okay?

 **madeofstardust:** yeah, fine. why do you ask?

 **bellamy.blake:** I can hear you coughing from the couch. You’re louder than Moira Rose trying to hustle her way in or out of something.

 **madeofstardust:** OMG YOU WATCHED IT!

 **madeofstardust:** but also, sorry. i didn’t know you were home.

 **bellamy.blake:** Can I get you anything? Make you some soup?

 **madeofstardust:** well…

 **bellamy.blake:**?

 **madeofstardust:** i wouldn’t mind some chicken soup. and i'm running low on cold medicine.

 **madeofstardust:** oh and tissues.

 **madeofstardust:** thanks.

 **bellamy.blake:** No problem. Just give me ten minutes.

**madeofstardust:** hey bell?

 **bellamy.blake:** I suppose taking care of you when you’re sick catapults me up the friendship scale then?

 **madeofstardust:** just, wait.

 **madeofstardust:** i am coming to you.

 

 **bellamy.blake:** So Avatar: The Last Airbender is your sick show?

 **madeofstardust:** my what now?

 **bellamy.blake:** The show you rewatch when you are feeling blah, ill, or inexplicably sad for whatever reason. You watch Avatar.

 **bellamy.blake:** Raven?

 **madeofstardust:** monty doesn’t even know that about me. jsyk. i mean obviously he knows i watched Avatar at least once in my life. but he doesn’t know that i crawl into it when, you know, nothing else makes me feel better.

 **madeofstardust:** i just, it’s weird that you noticed that.

 **bellamy.blake:** I wanted to serenade a girl like in _10 Things I Hate About You_ , when I saw it when I was 13 years old.

 **bellamy.blake:** I still kind of do.

 **madeofstardust:** And you’re telling me this because?

 **bellamy.blake:** Because it makes us even. jsyk ;)

 **bellamy.blake:** I know a little secret about you, now you know a much more ridiculous secret about me.

 **bellamy.blake:** Even O doesn’t know that little titbit. And she thinks she knows all my romantic fantasies.

 **madeofstardust:** (Unsent) damn it blake. you just had to get my brand of crazy, didn’t you?

 **madeofstardust:** i suppose that means we’ve reached Friendship Level 5 then, huh.

 **bellamy.blake:** Yeah, I guess it does.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: man oh man oh man

So here’s the thing.

Bellamy is actually kind of –

 _amazing_.

And I don’t say that lightly.

I say that with several months knowledge behind me. Several months of pleasant interactions. Of spending time with him. And with people who just, _adore_ him.

And like.

Am I one of those people now?

I guess

Maybe?

But like.

Adore as more than a friend.

Adore as in I want to rip his shirt off and lick his abs and have him carry me to bed and perform the most wild, crazy, passionate sex of my life with him.

Which is good right? NO, WRONG. ITS BAD. WAY WAY BAD.

I can’t have a crush on my roommate. I can’t want to sleep with my roommate.

What if we do it, and it’s fucking weird and awkward and wrong and then we have to go back to being just roommates? Or worse. What if he doesn’t want to do it at all, and I’ve let this tiny caterpillar of a crush cacoon itself into a full-fledged butterfly, but it never gets to fly?

What if the things from his past make him worse than Finn or Wick ever was, and everyone has just hidden them from me this entire time, because they were all playing some sick joke on me?  


What if he leaves…

 

Can you and Harper come home now? I am ready for you to come home.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: man oh man oh man  


Raven,

Firstly, I love you. Secondly, Harper loves you. Thirdly, we aren’t coming home.

Before you let the caterpillar cacoon itself; before the butterfly flies free –

(before you even consider sexing your roommate)

You need to and ask him about his past. Then you need to tell him about yours.

Then, when basking in that new light that is complete and total truth: re-evaluate if you still want to jump his bones. And then ask him if you can.

Be brave, little bird. We believe in you.

 

\--

 

Bell,

Hoping we could chat tomorrow night, because I know you are off? I’ll even attempt to make something edible. ~~And provide liquid courage.~~ Let me know if you are free.

Raven.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: nope.

Nope nope nope nope.

I left him a note asking him if we could chat. And then you know what he did? HE BOUGHT US FUCKING THAI TAKE AWAY from that place around the corner with the thing because he thought I was stressed because I called him Bell.

How is he even real?

And then I piked out. And told him I wanted to talk about Halloween because we throw an annual Halloween party because I am the queen of that particular holiday, and would he be cool if we did it to honour you?

And you know what he said? He said he was going to out-Halloween me so hard all my friends would call him the king instead. And laughed at the face I made for a solid five minutes.

(it makes me sick how much I like looking at his stupid face. ugh).

So instead of admitting that I have the smallest crush on my roommate, instead I am doubling down on Halloween prep so I can kick his ass.

That’s healthy, right?

Love, R.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: nope.

Raven, I’m on an extended holiday, not dead. Can you please stop talking about me as if I’m never coming back?

I know better than you talk to into things. Or even try to talk you down from things. So good luck, god speed, and remember: you WISH you were as good at me at Halloween.

Love, M.

 

\--

 

To: [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com); [eric.jackson@arknet.com](mailto:eric.jackson@arknet.com); [grounder_lincoln@arknet.com](mailto:grounder_lincoln@arknet.com); [madeofstardust@akrnet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@akrnet.com); [maniacmurphy@arknet.com](mailto:maniacmurphy@arknet.com); [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com); [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: You’re Invited!

Come one, come all, to the greatest Who Dunnit of them all!

On All Hallow’s Eve when the moon is round,

Someone will be dead and buried in the ground.

Who is the culprit, you may ask?

They are someone hiding behind a mask.

 

You are formally invited to attend the pre-Halloween Murder Mystery party. Participants will be assigned a character; but only one will be the killer. Who will be it, well – that’s for us to find out.

Game on.

Bellamy.  

 

\--

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: Character Profile

Hirtius Priscilla.  
Character Bio Link 

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Character Profile

You officially suck.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: Character Profile

I have _no idea_ what you mean.

 

\--

 

 **oisforosleya:** so costumes for this thing are like, serious business, right?

 **bellamy.blake:** Yes, the most serious, especially if I am going to kick Raven’s ass at Halloween.

 **oisforosleya:** but also to make sure we have fun too. i am going to go full scarlet queen. no prisoners will be taken.

 **bellamy.blake:** Except we’re also going to have fun, right O?

 **oisforosleya:** but really, the more i think about it, what’s more fun than trying to figure out who is a cold blooded killer?

 **bellamy.blake:** Sometimes I just don’t know how we’re related.

 **oisforosleya:** you’re just that lucky i guess!

 

\--

 

Bellamy,

What do you call two witches living together?

BROOMMATES.

I am hilarious. I am also busy this afternoon, but can carve out a little time tomorrow for Pumpkin designs.

HAHAHA. Carve out some time. Get it?

Raven.

Raven,

I’ll see your joke and raise you a fact. Did you know that Halloween is more Irish than St. Patricks Day? Its origins are a Celtic celebration called _Samhain_. In fact, the Celts were the ones who first made Jack-o’-Lanterns.

THE MORE YOU KNOW.

I suppose I can cut out some time for you in my busy schedule.

Eeeeey.

Bell.

 

\--

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
Subject: Halloweeeeeeen

Dude, Jackson cannot stop _raving_ about your murder mystery party. I think he likes you more than he likes me now, which, fair, but I also _hate_ it when they do that.

Still. It was a blast. I don’t think we’ve had that much fun in a while. Or drunk that much either. Reminded me of way back when, when we used to sneak into my dad’s secret stash on the base and drink until we couldn’t see straight.

Those were the days.

You disappeared though, so I couldn’t say thanks for the wicked night. Jackson wanted to say thanks too, but I’m pretty sure he passed our before 10, he is such a fucking lightweight.

I suppose you can tell Reyes she knows how to throw an alright party too. I didn’t get a chance to see her either, before we left.

Miller.

 

To: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Halloweeeeeeen

It was always going to happen, what with my perfect curls, dimpled smile and bookish charm? Jackson and I will be very happy together.

Glad you had fun man. I did too. I don’t think it was quite as rowdy as when we were kids, but then, when are we ever these days. Must be getting old.

Sorry about going AWOL, there were some things that happened that needed to be taken care of. But knowing your sensible ass was there meant I felt not being around.

I’ll be sure to pass on your compliment to Raven. Might make sure she’s surrounded by something soft so when she faints from the shock of you being nice to her she doesn’t get seriously wounded.

Bell.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: Halloweeeeeeen

Well it certainly charmed me before I knew any better. Of course, now all I see if a nerd who speaks Latin any chance he gets, and recites mythological facts when he thinks you aren’t paying attention. We all know Jackson wouldn’t leave all of this for your bumbling ass.

Once upon a time you were cool man. And then you just had to grow up. You must be getting old, I’m just hitting my stride.

I’m sure Reyes was fine. Probably had some snappy retort about how she out-Halloweened you or something because I said her party was alright. She sure is competitive, that one.

Miller.

 

To: [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: Halloweeeeeeen

Sure, okay. Let’s pretend like people don’t love those particular qualities about me. Ha ha ha. You are a real comedian.

Raven is just fine. I’m not going to repeat what she said, because it’s too filthy for my librarian ears, let alone your bar-tending ears. Just know her heart was in a good place.

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** hey, i didn’t get a chance to say thanks for the other night. so, thanks.

 **madeofstardust:** you really didn’t need to like, ditch everyone to hold my hair back while i puked.

 **madeofstardust:** that really was like, a Friendship Level 6 move.

 **bellamy.blake:** Anything for you, Raven.

 **bellamy.blake:** It really was no problem. The party was kind of lame ~~without you~~ anyway :P 

 **madeofstardust:** just because you kept me from destroying my carpet and bedspread, i'm going to pretend like you didn’t just say that.

 **madeofstardust:** this is what being gracious looks like. in case you were wondering.

 **bellamy.blake:** Oh yeah, because you, Raven Reyes, are the epitome of grace.

 **madeofstardust:** hey! i'm the epitome of something blake! may not be grace, but definitely something.

 **bellamy.blake:** (Unsent) Yeah. You’re definitely something.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: Things I Am Grateful For.

  1. I am grateful that in Freshman year, I sat next this scrawny looking boy who was the only other person with post-its through his textbook.
  2. I am grateful that the scrawny kid turned into a brainy man, with the good sense to look past the scowling and the contempt to see the real Raven Reyes.
  3. I am grateful that he found Nathan Miller. NOT BECAUSE OF MILLER. Because Miller led him to Harper, the kindest, sweetest, sexiest soul in the world.
  4. I am grateful that they are on the best kind of journey together, and that they make each other happy, because then I am happy.



Happy ‘I am grateful for these reasons’ Day.

Love forever,

Raven.

 

To: madeofstardust@arknet.com  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Things I Am Grateful For

These are the things I am grateful for:

Raven Reyes, prickly as she was, blunt at she can still be, picking the seat next to mine. The same prickly, blunt soul opening up to me, and showing me the kind of person she really was on the inside. For having my back and holding on to a grudge against people when I don’t have the heart to. The fact that she let me go, even though she didn’t want to. And that she was brave when we said goodbye. And that despite all of this, she’s still the person who is always happiest for me.

These are the reasons I am grateful for you, Raven Reyes.

Love forever, right back at you.

Monty.

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** In the spirt of Thanksgiving (while not ignoring the atrocities that occurred, because that would be ignorant and wrong).

 **bellamy.blake:** I just wanted to say that I’m thankful that you came into my life when I was a scrawny fifteen year old kid with a whole lot of anger. And that I’m thankful that you came back into my life as a slightly less scrawny, definitely less angry twenty-five year old, because getting to know you again, and hanging out in your world has been one of the best years of my life.

 **bellamy.blake:** Also don’t make a big deal out of this. I know how you love mushy, over the top dramatics, but please avoid these on this occasion.

 **shakespeareisreal:** DUDE. YOU ARE MAKING ME TEAR UP. I had to hide from Jackson, who has never seen this steeled exterior break.

 **shakespeareisreal:** and because I know I don’t say it enough. Right back at you.

 **shakespeareisreal:** now when is Raven going to get a similarly themed, but slightly (only SLIGHTLY) more romantic confession?

 **bellamy.blake:** What do you mean?

 **shakespeareisreal:** Buddy, you were my first kiss. My first everything. We have been friends for YEARS now. I think you can stop fucking around and just admit it to me. You like that little firecracker.

 **shakespeareisreal:** like, LIKE LIKE her.

 **bellamy.blake:** Even if I did LIKE her, she’s friendzoned me in about ten different ways, so there’s no point in telling her something and messing up the amazing friendship we have.

 **shakespeareisreal:** Bellamy, seriously! You are smarter than this.

 **bellamy.blake:** Apparently not. Can you and O shut the fuck up about this now? Just let me continue living my life my amazing roommate.

 **shakespeareisreal:** Fine. As my Thanksgiving gift to you I will drop this. But getting Octavia to drop it? Man, that’s all on you.

 

\--

 

BELLAMY. STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING. RIGHT NOW. SEARCH BROMANS. SIT BACK. CRINGE. MOAN. WAIL ABOUT HISTORICAL INACCURACIES. TAKE IT ALL IN.

YOU’RE WELCOME.

 

Raven,

At first, I wasn’t sure an entire note in CAPSLOCK was necessary.

Oh how I underestimated you.

Should we commit to this together? I have Friday night free.

Bell.

 

Bell,

You should never doubt me. I am brilliant. This is know.

Friday night sounds good. I’ll bring the popcorn if you bring the actual food.

I can hardly wait to get my Broman on.

Raven.

 

Raven,

 ~~Sounds fun. Sounds like a plan.~~ It’s a date.

Bell.

 

\--

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: WHAT DOES HE MEAN.

H,

I am invoking girl code. This does not pass your lips. Or eyes, as it were, to Monty. Not because I don’t want him to know, but because he would lord this over me in times to come because he would find it hilarious.

Long story short: I found a show for Bellamy to watch. He suggested we watch it today. I said sure. He said: “It’s a date.”

JUST LIKE THAT.

Is it a date date? Or is it just two mates hanging out because that’s what we do?

I am thoroughly confused. Why can boys never say what they mean?

R.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: WHAT DOES HE MEAN.

R,

I think this might be a case of a boy actually _saying what he means._

Unless he’s explicitly stated otherwise.

But by all accounts, (and all the times I hung out with him), he seems to be about as straightforward as they come. 

I love you, but you need to stop over-thinking this thing with him. Whatever is happening, he _clearly_ enjoys spending time with you. So maybe just take a breath and see where it goes.

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: WHAT DOES HE MEAN.

H,

I can’t believe you implied I _overthink_ things.

I give the exact correct amount of thought to all things in my life. So what if it’s slightly _more_ than the average person? It’s **important** that my life is organised just so. And that includes much thought.

(but okay. Maybe I can see your point. Just breathe, you say? Sure. I can do that. Breathe, and see where it goes.)

R.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: WHAT DOES HE MEAN.

No it was definitely outright stated you overthink things. Because you do.

We love you anyway.

Keep us posted!

xx

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: re: WHAT DOES HE MEAN.

MONTY WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?

 

\--

 **shakespeareisreal:** is it true that bell missed TRIVIA with me, his most favourite thing to do on a friday night, to watch some stupid show about pretend romans? with YOU?

 **madeofstardust:** #bromans isn’t just a stupid show. It’s a lifestyle it’s a religion. live your best #broman life.

 **shakespeareisreal:** but… but… Bellamy loves trivia. He lives for knowing all this weird shit no one else does.

 **shakespeareisreal:** yours was just, men wrestling around with like, no clothing, to try and prove they are the best gladiator alive.

 **shakespeareisreal:** oh.

 **madeofstardust:** yeah, just let the thought percolate for a little bit.

 **madeofstardust:** i feel like that lovely dr jackson of yours would be pretty keen to give it a watch. what with all the half-naked beautiful men. all oiled up. want me to send through the link?

 **shakespeareisreal:** fuck off raven.

 **shakespeareisreal:** but yes please.

 **madeofstardust:** love you too miller.

 **shakespeareisreal:** god, you and bell are fucking perfect for each other.

 **madeofstardust:** whats that supposed to mean?

 **madeofstardust:** MILLER!

 

\--

 

Raven,

O and I are heading off early tomorrow morning, so I figured I would leave this out for you. Don’t worry if you haven’t gotten me anything. I was just shopping a couple of weeks ago and saw it, and immediately thought of you, and Christmas seemed like a perfectly acceptable time to give it to you. Thanks for making these last eight months some of the best. Hope you have a good break.

Bell.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: BIG NOSE.

Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Seasons Greetings.

So because you can’t keep your big fat nose out of emails, DEAL WITH THIS.

Bellamy got me this _amazing_ book on motorbikes, that was written like, back when they first started making them. Like, it’s _stunning_ , and all antique but so interesting, and something I wouldn’t have even thought to get myself and I just, can’t with him.

The tiny little potential crush has grown exponentially, in quantum leaps and bounds.

He fucking makes me breakfast when he gets home from work. And takes me to these ridiculously cool places on the weekends just because he thinks I will like them. LIKE THE MIT MUSEUM.

He’s such a nerd.

And I have such a crush on him and his stupid face.

And you know, the whole _dark past_ thing? Doesn’t even feature any more, because I’ve spent enough time with him this year to know what whatever happened most likely happened for a reason. Like he was defending someone, or protecting someone, or just getting into trouble because he’s too clever for his own good.

Seriously. It’s not even a thing I think about any more. Not when I can think about so many other things about him. Which I do, frequently enough that it’s probably unhealthy.

I hope the two of you are very happy with yourselves. If you hadn’t wanted to ~travel the world~ and ~find yourselves~ I wouldn’t have had to live with him, and then I wouldn’t be in this ridiculously awful predicament.

Thanks a lot.

You know what. It would serve you both right if I ran away from this and hunted you down and came to destroy the peace and serenity you have probably found. So, let that idea settle and fester before you send back any smart remarks.

Sinclair says hi as well. He’s currently pretending like he’s not ancient and falling asleep after Christmas lunch. It’s kind of hilarious and adorable all at once.

Love,

Raven.

P.S. Hope you like your Christmas presents. Which I picked out with no help at all from a certain curly haired roommate.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: BIG NOSE.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU BIG OLD SOFTIE. Harper LOVED her bracelet, with all the little charms of places she’d told you about, and I definitely appreciate you donating to Oxfam in my honor.

As for your Bellamy-shaped dilemma, I will refer to the email I sent prior to Halloween, which, if I recall correctly, essentially told you to talk to him. About you and about him, and then, maybe it will move to a discussion about you AND him.

You are almost out of the young adult phase and are heading pretty quickly into the real adult phase. You need to be a grown up here without one of us holding your hand, or without running away to us so we can hide you from your problems.

I mean, by the sounds of it, Bellamy would be more than capable of holding your hand, and shielding you from your problems. But you will never know, unless you ASK HIM.

Tell Sinclair we both said hi, and that there’s nothing wrong with aging, or falling asleep after a solid meal.

Love,

Monty & Harper.

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: BIG NOSE.

But I just don’t want to adult Monty. I just don’t.

(Still. I see your point. I guess it’s valid-ish.)

Guess it’s time to girl up and do this.

HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR. May all your wishes come true.

(I shall now revert into my true hermit state until the sham that is “New Years” has passed us by.)

Love,

Raven.

 

\--

 

Bell,

I’m no good with words. Or saying thanks. ~~Or admitting things~~. The present was amazing. Thank you. In return, I can promise that your motorbike will be ready this weekend. Which I know is New Years, so  technically a new year, but hopefully you’ll let it slide.

Raven.

 

Raven,

I guess I can make an exception. For you, I mean.

O wanted you to know you are more than welcome to come to see Wonkru play at Polis for New Years. She’s excited that they are finally being recognised as a legitimate act.

So just, let me know?

Bell.

 

Bell,

While I wish I could say YES, I do this thing at New Years, where I just kind of, ignore that it’s happening. It’s always hyped up, and has never lived up to expectations. So maybe, tell Octavia I will be front row at her first gig in the actual New Year.

Raven.

 

\--

 

To: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

O,

Just letting you know I probably won’t make it tomorrow night.

Don’t hate me.

Will explain everything on New Years Day.

Love,

Bell.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

YOU’RE DEAD TO ME.

jk.

Have fun doing your thing. I will be having my own dirty version of fun now that my brothers watchful eye is no longer.

Bahahaha.

Love you!

 

\--

 

Raven,

Looks like my schedule is wide open for tomorrow night. Do you want me to get the food from that place you love, and you get the movies on queue and just chill?

Bell.

 

Bell,

 ~~Why do you have to be so you? And why are you just so fucking, caring? UGH~~. I guess I could make do with some company. Just make sure you get an extra serving of you know what. Otherwise don’t even bother.

Raven.

 

Raven,

Of course I’ll get the extra serving, I’m not a heathen. This will be awesome though. You’ll see.

Bell.

 

Bell,

Careful there Blake. The key to an okay, borderline average New Years is ZERO expectations. Keep slipping words like awesome in and I’m destined to hate it.

Raven.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

Okay. I can do this. Tell me I can do this.

(Also. I am doing this. And if it all goes to hell, I will place all blame squarely on you, and expect you on the first plane back. No exceptions.)

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

You know what. I feel good about this. I’ll take those odds.

Fly free, little bird! You _can_ do this!

And because I know it’ll annoy you just a smidge: HAPPY NEW YEAR RAVEN REYES!

 

\--

 

 **shakespeareisreal:** HAPPY NEW YEAR BLAKE!

 

\--

 

 **oisforosleya:** BIG BROTHER, IT’S A NEW YEAR! AND WE KILLED IT. YAAAAAAY. Now I am off to make out with my amazing boyfriend. Loooooooooooooooove you.

 

\--

 

 **eeemori:** Happy New Year Raven! Hope you had a great night! We still on tomorrow to finish up the bike?

 

\--

 

 **shakespeareisreal** started a group chat with: **eeemoir, oisforosleya**

 **shakespeareisreal:** has anyone heard from blake?

 **oisforosleya:** Nope. But that’s not weird for me. My last message would’ve made him feel hella uncomfortable.

 **eeemori:** I haven’t heard from Raven either. But also not weird. She’s not the best at socialising.

 **shakespeareisreal:** hmm weird.

 **eeemori:** it’s weirder that you are messaging both O and I from like, across the booth.

 **shakespeareisreal:** shut up Emori, who asked you anyway!

 **eeemori:** you dofus. Maybe it’s time for Dr. Jackson to take you home.

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** Dare I say it: last night was AWESOME.

 **madeofstardust:** eh. Idk if it was worthy of capslock.

 **bellamy.blake:** Admit it. It was awesome.

 **madeofstardust:** Can you live with okay? Which to be fair, is better than most New Years in recent memory for me.

 **bellamy.blake:** I can. I have learned across this last year with you that it’s all about the small victories, and the way they tend to lead to monumental moments.

 **madeofstardust:** ugh. You are so lame.

 **bellamy.blake:** One of the many, many, MANY qualities you appear to like about me.

 **madeofstardust:** I regret everything. EVERYTHING.

 **bellamy.blake:** I mean, hopefully not everything.

 **bellamy.blake:** But in the spirit of not regretting things… 

 **bellamy.blake:** I just want to be clear on this: your first ex, the high-school one, cheated on you, then left you – but you are still on speaking terms when you go home?

 **madeofstardust:** We are amicable when we see each other, yes. And a part of me still loves him, but as a brother type friend who was always there for me.

 **bellamy.blake:** And your second boyfriend basically dropped off the face of the Earth once you hooked up? Never to be heard from again.

 **madeofstardust:** vanished like a fucking ghost. much to monty’s relief. and mine, eventually.

 **bellamy.blake:** And since then?

 **madeofstardust:** old cars and bikes have become the most secure relationship i’ve ever had. they even purr when i'm done :P

 **bellamy.blake:** Cute.

 **madeofstardust:** just you wait and see how it feels to ride free on your Harley S-125. you'll feel like grandpappy blake did the first time he road her. and maybe even begin to forgive your dad as well.

 **bellamy.blake:** Unlikely, but I am enjoying the role-reversal in you being the optimistic one for a change.

 **madeofstardust:** shut your mouth mr blake. i am hella optimistic. it's just most of the time, i am optimistic about something bad occurring, so it _sounds_ like pessimism.

 **bellamy.blake:** are you optimistically pessimistic about us?

 **madeofstardust:** hmm. my inner magic eight ball says its still too early to tell.

 **madeofstardust:** ask again later.

 **bellamy.blake:** how about the bike?

 **bellamy.blake:** Optimistically pessimistic about it being finished this weekend?

 **madeofstardust:** why, you got a hot date you wanna take for a spin?

 **bellamy.blake:** Maybe. I’ve had my eye on this girl for a while. I heard she had a thing for old bikes, and librarians who can curse in Latin.

 **madeofstardust:** you know, that sounds _exactly_ like someone I know?  

 **bellamy.blake:** Yeah?

 **madeofstardust:** oh yeah. She asked me to ask you if maybe, she could try that thing with the mouths that she did with you last night. Purely for science of course. She just wants to see if it’s better when she’s not gross and exhausted from sharing her fucking life story.

 **bellamy.blake:** You know, I should be able to hook her up. Why don’t you come out here and see if we can’t get the ball rolling? For science, of course.

 

\--

 

 **oisforosleya** started a group chat with: **shakespeareisreal, eeemoir, greenthumb, millerNO**.

**oisforosleya:** OMG. So. I dropped by Bells place because we were going to do our NYD thing that we always do.

 **oisforosleya:** and just, well. LOOOK at thissssssssssss.

 **oisforosleya:  
** [Sent a Video]

 **eeemori:** is that the song?

 **greenthumb:** from the movie?

 **oisforosleya:** UH HUH.

 **millerNO:** Awww yay!

 **shakespeareisreal:** *is shocked*

 **millerNO:** Miller don’t be a dick.

 **eeemori:** you were like, the first one to jump on board the good ship SS Blayes.

 **eeemori:** don’t pretend like you aren’t jumping around like a kid at Christmas.

 **greenthumb:** so this is happening. like, happening, happening.

 **oisforosleya:** it was HAPPENING as i backed slowly away.

 **oisforosleya:** i can’t believe my brother is that cheesy.

 **oisforosleya:** living out his dorky teen romantic dreams.

 **millerNO:** awwww.

 **shakespeareisreal:** actually ewww.

 **greenthumb:** not ew nathan. our little bird is all grown up now.

 **greenthumb:** ready to fly the coup.

 **greenthumb:** with a guy who is finally worthy of her.

 **eeemori:** all i can say is, it’s about damn time!

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com); [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com); [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com); [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com); [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

Please refrain from saying, texting or emailing the words “I told you so” in any way, shape, or form.

Just, don’t.

With equal parts love and fuck the hell off.

Raven & Bellamy.

 


	2. Subject: re: (no subject)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To: madeofstardust@arknet.com  
>  From: greenthumb@arknet.com  
> Subject: Imminent Arrival_
> 
> or when her roommate returns, Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake must navigate their burgeoning relationship under the scrutiny of those closest to them. 
> 
> (well not really, but it was fun to write.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow, there is a continuation to this ridiculous saga. i cannot believe warranted a round two, but here it is. i place the blame solely on shortitude and semele's shoulders, but also on bellamy blake, who had a secret that needed to be told. also, shout out to shortitude for helping me through some things. hopefully i did you proud with those scenes. 
> 
> this remains absolutely unbeta'ed. are there mistakes? absolutely! do i care? not in the least. my only hope is that it amuses in the same vein as the first chapter, as it continues to be the most glorious of trash in it's authors eyes. enjoy ❤ 
> 
> (tw: some mentions of serious physical abuse in this chapter. it's not pleasant imagery, and if you want specific locations, takes place towards the middle of the story. also, slightly sexual language occasionally.)

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: Imminent Arrival

Raven,

As you well know, the fourth of next month marks the return of Harper and I to uncivilised society. While neither of us particularly wish to return and interrupt your budding relationship bliss bubble with one Bellamy Blake, alas – we have no where else to live.

As such, we offer the following options to ensure all friendships and relationships remain in tact during this turbulent time:

  1. Harper & I search for alternate accommodation elsewhere, leaving you and Bellamy to cohabitate in happiness.
  2. We cohabitate as a foursome, and you and Bellamy become bedmates, with Harper and myself as additional roommates.
  3. The initial contract is fulfilled, and Bellamy finds alternate living arrangements.
  4. Any other alternate option, provided by yourself and one dashing young gentleman named Bellamy Blake, who has stolen your heart.



Please reply at your earliest convenience, so Harper McIntyre and Monty Green can plan accordingly.

Love (in a multitude of ways)

Monty.

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re Imminent Arrival

Monty,

You do realise you sound like a tool, right? Your return will in no way, shape or form effect the ~budding relationship bliss bubble~ that I flat out refuse to believe exists. So what if I enjoy sitting on the mans face, while he eats me out for extended periods of time? I’m woman enough to admit I can exist outside this bubble of pure sex and desire.

(You deserved that, and you know it!)

Still, your email does highlight a problem that I have been studiously avoiding.

On the one hand, living with you guys and Bellamy would be cool. But on the other hand, being bedmates might just push me too far.

WHAT IF I DECIDE I DON’T LIKE HOW HE HAS TO SHOWER BEFORE FALLING ASLEEP MONTY?

What if I discover some grotesque habit of his that I wouldn’t have known about otherwise, that makes all the warm feels that drop in my stomach every time he smiles at me die a painful death, and then I am left longing for another body to keep me warm at night, but all I have is him, who I can no longer look at, because of said grotesque habit?

Thanks a lot Monty. You ruined it before it even started, because I couldn’t possibly do any of those options nooooooow.

(Kidding. I will talk to Bellamy, without the theatrics, and let you know where he lands on the issue.)

Love (with increasing annoyance, I imagine)

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re Imminent Arrival

Dear, dearest Raven,

Just you wait, because in thirty-four days, I will be back in your shining beacon of light presence, and there will be payback upon payback for all those images I did not ask for, not need in my life.

May I also remind you that you have cohabitated with this man for almost a year now. And have, I can only imagine, spent a solid chunk of time actually bunking down with your roommate. I’m quite certain if any habits, grotesque or otherwise, were to present themselves, they would have by now.

We await your wonderfully timed response with anticipation. And not simply because both of us are excited to finally, finally see you again.

Love (always annoyed, but eternally yours)

Monty.

 

\--

 

Bellamy,

D-Day is upon us. Please read the emails I forwarded to you regarding current living arrangements and report back to me stat.

I was hoping we could try that new place down by the river tomorrow night as well, the one that Miller and Jackson went to last week? Their Instagram shots had me drooling.

Raven. 

 

Raven,

SITTING ON MY FACE FOR EXTENDED PERIODS OF TIME? I don’t think I could possibly live with Monty now! You do realise I have never actually met him, right?

And I happen to know you enjoy the fact I shower before bed. You happen to stare at my chest more than the average amount during this time.

Which brings me to this: let’s not fuck around here, half my wardrobe has migrated its way into your spare closet, and I’m pretty certain there are things growing in the upstairs bathroom because the last time I used it was – well, around New Years.

I’m thinking we take option #2 for a whirl, try it on for size, and if it works, great … and if not, well – Octavia has that spare room at her place that might be safe for a brief stay.

But take your time. Let the idea marinate for a moment, or a while. I know time if your friend.

I’ve made a booking for 7 at the place you wanted. Figured we can always go for ice-cream after if it sucks.

Bell.

 

Bell,

Well he was going to find out one way or another. Better it be via words, while he’s a million miles away, than him walking in on us while we’re going at it on the couch.

(As a side note, we should probably scrounge and see if we can get everyone a new couch before the come home. They don’t need to know the ways that couch has been used in the past two months.)

I will never not ogle you, because EQUALITY. Deal with it.

Let’s chat more tonight. I am super pumped for ice-cream and dumplings. Thanks babe.

(Hmm. Thought I might try that out. See how it feels. Roll it around on the tongue. I still don’t know. Constructive criticism on the whole ~pet names~ thing may be topic #2 for dinner).

Raven.

 

\--

 

 **oisforosleya:** hey BABE.

 **oisforosleya:** i mean Bell. Autocorrect, obviously.

 **oisforosleya:** dropped in to your house tonight. you were obviously out, but I happened to peruse some very interesting correspondence on your fridge.

 **oisforosleya:** firstly, can you tell raven that I think the use of babe works. secondly, i am also here for ogling equality. thirdly, i now know too much about my dear brothers sex life, but am thrilled that you haven’t lost your touch after YEARS of self-imposed abstinence. and finally, i am here for you and raven cohabiting instead of you moving into the sky box with me, because not only would you be mopey and boring, it would curb my sex life, and i just don’t have time for that.

 **oisforosleya:** loooooove you big brother.

 **bellamy.blake:** OCTAVIA AURORA BLAKE!

 **bellamy.blake:** What have we said about boundaries???

 **bellamy.blake:** But for what it’s worth, babe sat well with me too.

 **oisforosleya:** that they should be breached, whenever possible, to keep our egos down and our humility up.

 **oisforosleya:** or was that a different life lesson you tried to imprint on me?

 **bellamy.blake:** Sometimes I really don’t know what I did to deserve you.

 **oisforosleya:** [sent an image]

 **oisforosleya:** you are just that damn lucky brother.

 

\--

 

To: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: future sleeping arrangements.

Harper! Only fifteen days until that pretty face of yours greets mine for reals.

Not that I am counting down or anything.

I’m not sure if Monty informed you (he’s being particularly distant with his responses, I think he fears he will have more mental images provided to him before you guys get back if he replies too much – which absolutely would happen!) but Bellamy and I have made the of so ~mature~ to cohabitate with each other, while we roommate with you guys.

Which, can I just say, is a wonderful thing that I am ridiculously excited for, no more tales being told on the interwebs – no more Haikus passing from Millers phone to your eyes without complete context and transparency.

However, if I recall correctly, and I always do, the Friday after your return (on the Wednesday) is Monty’s birthday. And I feel like we should have some sort of shindig to celebrate your return to the wild, as well as our favourite boy aging up a level?

I was thinking Harry Potter themed, of course, because it’s a classic theme that will never age in it’s appropriateness or ability to polarise the fam, and I mean, who doesn’t love to get shitfaced while dressed like a wizard?

Basically I need to know if you will be able to keep him occupied in some way, shape or form, out of the house, across the afternoon, so we can attempt to surprise him?

(I say attempt, because he’s thwarted me at every other turn. I have a feeling though, that this will finally be my year!)

What say you, old pal?

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [millerNO@arknet.com](mailto:millerNO@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: future sleeping arrangements.

What say I? Tally ho, chap! Onward and upward!

(I think that means yes, in 19th century middle aged white man?)

Also, what did our sleeping arrangements have to do with this, beyond your general excitement, which, btw, I too share. FOURTEEN DAYS AND COUNTING.

(Is it crazy that I’m actually going to miss the emails? It’s kept the year entertaining, to say the least!)

Of course Harry Potter is the only acceptable theme for the event, but I’m thinking we keep it small(ish), because jetlag is a bitch, but also because people can be the worst, and if enough fuckers ask me what the most rewarding thing about the trip was I’m likely to punch them in the face.

So close friends only. Really. But include the ones you found while we were away. I’m dying to meet everyone.

See you in TWO, count them TWO weeks.

Harper.

\--

 

 **madeofstardust** started a group chat with: **bellamy.blake** ; **eeemori** ; **eric_jackson** ; **grounder_lincoln** ; **maniacmurphy** ; **millerNO** ; **oisforosleya** ; **shakespeareisreal**

**madeofstardust:** as you know, a certain weary traveller is returning in two weeks’ time.

 **madeofstarust:** and two days later, said traveller turns 28. as such, we are having a surprise party. HP themed. and if you have to ask what HP stands for, just remove yourself from the invite list immediately. 

 **madeofstardust:** clearly dressing up is mandatory. and ya’ll should dress appropriately for your house colours.and let’s be clear. none of this, ‘i'm a fucking gryffindor’ bullshit everyone.

 **madeofstardust:** if you don’t know which house you belong to, then why are you still here?

 **grounder_lincoln:** Sounds good. Let’s all assume Octavia will organise me.

 **bellamy.blake:** I’m clearly a Gryffindor though, right?

 **shakespeareisreal:** you HAVE read these books though, right **@bellamy.blake**?

 **madeofstardust:** NO **@bellamy.blake**

 **bellamy.blake:** Slytherin?

 **osiforosleya:** bahahahahahhaaa.

 **madeofstardust:** babe, no.

 **oisforosleya:** i see we are sticking to babe.

 **oisforosleya:** interesting.

 **madeofstardust:**   **@** **oisforosleya** let's table that for another time, and get to the point. 

 **oisforosleya:**   **@madeofstarudst** , fiiiiiine.

 **oisforosleya: @bellamy.blake**  you are so painfully hufflepuff it hurts.

 

 **bellamy.blake:** Hufflepuff? HUFFLEPUFF???

 **shakespeareisreal:** it’s okay @ **bellamy.blake**. every slytherin needs a little hufflepuff in their life, right **@madeofstardust** , **@eeemori?**

 **maniacmurphy:** i reject the insinuation that i too am one of these so-called ‘hufflepuffs’ when i am clearly the most gryffindor of you all.

 **eeemori:** **@maniacmurphy** , every fucking time we watch the lion king.

 **eeemori:** you cry, literal SOBS, when Mufasa dies!

 **maniacmurphy:** ONLY A HEARTLESS MAN WOULDN’T SHED A TEAR IN THAT MOMENT.

 **bellamy.blake:** **@maniacmurphy** you raise a valid point. Possibly the first we have agreed upon.

 **eric_jackson:** I concur **@bellamy.blake**  & **@maniacmurphy.**

 **shakespeareisreal:** i rest my fucking case. boom.

 **madeofstardust:** though if we are being real, **@eeemori** is def a ravenclaw.

 **madeofstardust:** clever little shit picked up restoration faster than me.

 **eeemori:** i'll take the compliment, thanks very much. And own the ravenclaw status.

 **madeofstardust:** along with monty, who borders ‘puff.

 **madeofstardust:** but is actually a ‘claw.

 **madeofstardust:** his constant thwarting of my attempts to surprise him with birthday parties proves this.

 **millerNO:** and he’ll thwart this one too, if you don’t stop messaging right NOW.

 **millerNO:** he’s hovering, because my phone is beep beep beeping, and his is silent.

 **millerNO:** and you know how needy he can get when someone else gets attention.

 **millerNO:** **@bellamy.blake** , from one Hufflepuff to another, please do something with your girl to shut her up!

 **bellamy.blake:** For a fellow Hufflepuff I’ll do just about anything.

 **madeofstardust:** which is why you are a Hufflepuff in the first place!

 **bellamy.blake:** Honey…

 **madeofstardust** has left the group.

 **oisforosleya:** hmm. i'm just not sure how i feel about honey.

 **bellamy.blake:** Dammit O.

 

\--

 

Raven,

As far as surprises go, this one wasn’t bad. I especially enjoyed Quidditch-pong, given that us Ravenclaws’ dominated the crap out of you Slytherins; and the fact that someone else carried you to bed when you passed out was also kind of brilliant.

God, it’s good to be home. Girl how I missed you.

Monty

xx

 

Monty,

Believe me, I am more relieved than you are that I now have someone that can support my full weight while carrying me to bed. I don’t wake up with ANY mysterious bruises these days. It’s super.

I’m glad you enjoyed your party. And that Harper instilled upon you the importance of the dress-code. Everyone is Gryffindor my ass. NO ONE IS EVER GRYFFINDOR.

It’s even better to have you home. Boy I missed you more.

Raven

xxxx

 

Raven & Monty,

It gives me great pleasure to know you are both pleased by the fact I can carry Raven to bed. I will try my best to never lose this skill.

I would also like to note that while we had a smashing party, we didn’t really have an opportunity to just hang out, and seeing as you spent the last year corresponding about me, well, I guess I’d just like the chance to actually meet you.

And Harper, of course. Though I feel we are forever bonded by our Hufflepuff status.

Any chance we could do dinner this weekend? I’ll even cook! I’ve been told I’m not that bad at it.

Bellamy.

 

Bellamy,

I’m in. Us ‘Puffs have to stick together, you know.

Can I please request stir-fry?

Harper.

 

Harper,

I see she told you about things too. Well then. Stir-fry it is. And bring on the inevitable onslaught of questions that you clearly have. I’m ready for anything.

Bell.

 

Bellamy,

WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT NICKNAMES? Despite your being forever bonded as Hufflepuffs, it’s still way, way too early for them.

(Harper: make him work for it. It’s so much more rewarding in the end.)

Raven.

 

Guys,

We’re either going to have to start being more succinct with our notes, or, you know, get in contact via social media like regular people…

Or buy a bigger fridge, because there just isn’t enough space for these sorts of conversations to keep on happening.

Monty.

 

Monty,

BUT THE SANCTITY OF THE NOTES. It’s a roommate rule.

Raven.

 

Raven,

No, no it’s not.

Monty.

 

Monty,

WELL IT SHOULD BE. And when we re-write the rules over dinner, it will be. Just watch this space.

Raven.

 

Raven,

But how can I watch this space when THERE’S NO SPACE LEFT TO WATCH.

Monty.

 

Monty,

As the only Ravenclaw of this household, isn’t it your duty to figure that one out?

Raven, Bellamy & Harper (who aren’t with me, but would agree. I know it in my bones.)

 

\--

_The Revised Raven & Monty (with Bellamy & Harper as tag alongs) Fail Safe Friendship House Rules List_

I do solemnly swear that I am up to all good and will follow these rules to the letter unless otherwise under the influence of boys (or girls), booze or brain juice to ensure our friendship, and most importantly, dignity, remain wholly intact.

  1. This is a house, not a sty. Let’s not be pigs and keep it clean.  
  
Addendum to Rule #1: Throwers of the party mess may ask for assistance to clean; however, attenders of the party may decline on the basis that it was not their idea to throw a party in the first place.
  2. Always assume it’s your turn to take out the trash. <\-- Rule #2 may stand as is.
  3. ~~Sex is not like Fox cancelling Firefly. Just expect it then accept it.~~ ( ~~NEVER!~~ )  
  
Addendum to Rule #3: All the sex will be happening. Like, all the time. It’s just a thing. Deal with it.
  4. Sharing is caring. If you share a space, care enough to make sure it stays untainted from unmentionable acts.  
  
Reiterating Rule #4: COMMUNAL AREAS ARE FOR COMMUNAL ACTIVITIES. Like well thought out discussions on whether Deckard is a Replicant or not. Keep your trashy romance novel business out of everyone else’s business.
  5. Muffy (the dog in the apartment across the hall) will whine incessantly if you play ~~Backstreet Boys~~ Taylor Swift above 70 decibels. Respect Muffy’s right and use headphones so we don’t have to listen to your trash music taste.  <\-- Rule #5 may stand as is.
  6. Clothing is optional --  
  
said NO ONE ever. At least not in this house. Cover up that junk, no one wants to see that.  
  
Addendum to Rule #6: People do want to see that junk. But only some. So keep it in your pants unless you’re in private, please and thank you.
  7. Bad mistakes make solid stories, and sharing IS caring, so make sure you record that shit and share to the group. <\-- Rule #7 may ABSOLUTELY stand as is.



_~~The revised Raven & Bellamy Cohabitation Guidelines~~ _ ~~~~

  1. ~~Rules are overrated. Clean up after yourself, take care of your shit, stay out of my face. Got it? Shiny, let’s be bad guys.~~  <\-- Rule #8 doesn’t bare significance anymore. Like, at all. Please do the opposite Bellamy Blake. RAVISH ME.  
  
(MONTY SHUT UP!) ~~~~



 

\--

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: Workplace Function.

Raven,

Yes, I know emailing is kind of formal. Yes, I know we’ve moved beyond formalities such as this.

However, I am at work and they don’t allow phones out while we are on the floor and have just been notified that next weekend we are hosting a Charity Ball at the main Arkadia Library, for some philanthropic person or another, and I was asked by Indra (Head Librarian and gatekeeper of knowledge) whether I had a plus one to bring.

So, I guess this is me checking if I have a plus one to bring?

She also needs to know by close tomorrow, hence emailing rather than talking, as I won’t see you until at least Wednesday night.

Bell.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Workplace Function.

Bell,

I will admit, your formalities are somewhat adorable, so in this case I will let them slide.

Charity Ball sounds suspiciously like I would need formal wear. And like you would need formal wear. So, I may be stating the obvious here, but I feel like neither of us have formal wear?

Unless of course, you’re hiding something massive from me. Like another wardrobe with a coat and tails?

Still, it could be fun. Would there be free reign on mocking the hoity-toities that attend, or strictly business until the clock strikes twelve, and we all turn back into pumpkins?

Please advise on the formal wear situation before a decision can be made.

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: Workplace Function.

Raven,

Cute. I’ll take it.

Yes. Formal wear would be required. No, I am not hiding anything from you, lest of all tuxes that would cost my monthly income.

However, Indra has kindly lined up with one of the stores to loan out gowns and tuxes as their donation to the cause. She’s asked for your dress size, which I guessed at, based on the articles of clothing I removed frequently from your body, and I’m betting my guess was faultless.

Minimal mocking will be tolerated, but only once the guest in question has cleared the area.

I know I’m playing it cool here, but I’d really like for you to join me. I think we could have fun.

Bell.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: Workplace Function.

Take it, because you’re not getting any more compliments out of me.

With formal wear provided, minimal mocking on the table, and a soft ass confession from you, how could I possibly say no?

(I considered it. Believe me. But I suppose in the end, I’m nothing if not a good sport.)

So, count me in, I guess?

R.

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** you seriously aren’t still pissed at me.

 **bellamy.blake:** You introduced yourself to my boss as “bellamy’s associate in sex and life.”

 **bellamy.blake:** To the woman who I share a break room with. Who creates my roster. Who ensures I earn enough money to keep taking your dumb ass out.

 **madeofstardust:** indra thought it was hilarious.

 **bellamy.blake:** Girlfriend. That’s all I asked. Can I introduce you as my girlfriend?

 **bellamy.blake:** After four months of dating, two of them living IN A SHARED ROOM together together, I figured I could safely say that about you.

 **madeofstardust:** Bell, I’m sorry. You just, kind of put me on the spot.

 **madeofstardust:** in a place where i was already super uncomfortable.

 **madeofstardust:** it’s a big thing for me, okay? i've never really been someones “girlfriend” before. and to have to be a girlfriend in a room where most people earn more in a day than i do in a month is intimidating as fuck.

 **madeofstardust:** just, you need to give a girl some warning next time. and maybe like, have that conversation at the appropriate time and place. which, i can categorically tell you, is NOT in a room full of rich snobs, while she’s wearing the most uncomfortable underwear to, and i quote, “hide everything but invite imagination.”

 **madeofstardust:** but i really am sorry babe. truly.

 **bellamy.blake:** I’m sorry too, Raven. I honestly didn’t even connect those dots about the situation you were in.

 **bellamy.blake:** I guess I’m just so used to those people breezing in and out of the Library as if they own it.

 **madeofstardust:** to be fair, some of them do.

 **bellamy.blake:** I shouldn’t have been so harsh though. Indra did seem to be rather amused by it.

 **madeofstardust:** Dude, I’m quite certain she would’ve offered me a job on the spot, if i hadn’t already made of mess of the mechanics section.

 **madeofstardust:** sorry about that as well, while i’m at it. who knew shelves could be so fragile?

 **bellamy.blake:** You would’ve, if you ever listened to a word I said.

 **madeofstardust:** hey come on now, that’s not fair. i listen to all the important words. if you come to bed, i’ll even make a point of proving it ;)

 **bellmy.blake:** Hmm. I might need a little more convincing.

 **madeofstardust:** [sent an image]

 **bellamy.blake:** Yeah. That’ll do it.

 

\--

 

To: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: the mysteriously missing Bellamy Blake.

O,

Bellamy Blake, where art thou?

I woke up yesterday and he was gone. I’ve left him like, two messages (I didn’t want to be clingy), but now I am beginning to stress a little. Normally I can’t shut him up, and now, radio silence.

Obviously I didn’t do anything wrong. (I mean, there may have been a moment during a conversation about “officiality” in our relationship that might have pushed some buttons, but I swear we talked it out). I just want to make sure he’s okay.

(It’s fucking lame, I know. Even I am disgusted by how much I happen to care for this jerk.)

Just, if you could let me know if you hear from him, that would be amazing.

Thanks,

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: the mysteriously missing Bellamy Blake.

Fear not. No matter how much you care about Bell, he cares _way more_ about you, and I highly doubt anything you said could change that. You should see the sickening messages he sent to mom when you two _finally_ got your act together. Très gross!

He’s fine. He wanted you to know that. Actually, he just called and so I gave him a blasting for not letting you know what’s up and told him to reply to you ASAP.

(Really, I’m just worried you are going to hate him for this, and then leave him forever. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. THE BOY WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU!)

It’s just, he does this thing every year when he gets into a mood because it’s round about now when, well, you know.

Don’t hold it against him, please.

Octavia.

 

To: [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: the mysteriously missing Bellamy Blake.

BOY BYE.

 

(Not actually, I like him too much to do that. UGH what have I become?)

 

But still. Repercussions may occur. Thanks for letting me know he’s okay though. Guess I won’t have to call the cops to report my missing roommate.

Raven.

 

\--

 

Raven,

The silent treatment? Really?

Bell.

 

Raven,

I believe you answered my question when you scrunched my previous note up, threw it at me then slammed the door to our room.

The silent treatment it is. How can I make this up to you?

Bell.

 

Raven,

This is getting ridiculous now. You actually went to the effort of making a pyre in front of me, BURNING THE NOTE, and then flipping me the bird?

We’re both adults here. We need to talk about this. Please, let me talk to you about this.

Bell.

 

Bellamy,

We are both adults. Correct. We do need to talk about this. Correct. If you had talked to me in the first place, I wouldn’t have to resort to such extreme measures.

You left. Like the rest of them. And that’s unforgivable.

Raven.

 

\--

 

 **bellamy.blake:** I think I fucked things up with Raven.

 **bellamy.blake:** Like, big time.

 **bellamy.blake:** I didn’t tell her where I was going.

 **bellamy.blake:** I thought, if I told her, that part of me wouldn’t just be mine any more. 

 **bellamy.blake:** And it’s been my shame for so damn long, letting someone else in just seemed too hard.

 **bellamy.blake:** I thought, what if I tell her everything, and she doesn’t want to be with me anymore?

 **bellamy.blake:** So I just, left, because I figured it was easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission, right? Anyone else would’ve understood.

 **bellamy.blake:** Only Raven isn’t like anyone else, is she?

 **bellamy.blake:** Fuck man, what was I thinking?

 **shakespeareisreal:** you were thinking, this is about you, and sometimes it’s okay for something to be about you, and only you.

 **shakespeareisreal:** and that, my friend, IS OKAY. this can be for you alone. you don’t have to tell anyone you don’t want to.

 **shakespeareisreal:** but man. that girl has been abandoned by almost everyone she’s ever cared about.

 **shakespeareisreal:** she barely likes me, and even i would know to leave her a ten-page itinerary for a weekend away. 

 **shakespeareisreal:** it’s just who she is. she’s snarky and sarcastic and mean, but when she cares, she cares with everything in her. which is why it hurts so much when people ditch.

 **shakespeareisreal:** not a word of this goes back to her. i don’t think raven knows the extent to which monty shared things with me.

 **shakesheapreisreal:** the point is, raven wouldn’t have cared if you lit your fucking school on fire and cackled as it burnt to the ground. what she does care about, is knowing that you are okay.

 

\--

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: The explanation I owe you.

Dear Raven,

It has come to my attention that I some of my behaviour choices from last week were rather poor. It’s been a while since I had someone in my life who I’ve cared about that wasn’t with me for all or some of everything that happened, and I guess I just kind of lost sight of that.

My relationship with my father is, as you know, turbulent at best. When I told you that he wasn’t there for much of my life, I wasn’t kidding. He would appear every couple of months until he had scammed my mother for everything she had saved, and then he would drop off the face of the earth until he needed that next fix.

What I told you last year, about him hitting my mom, and me hitting him. That was the CliffsNotes version. I was worried if I told you that after I was done, he was in the ICU for several weeks because his body was that broken, and in a medically induced coma because he was in that much pain, that still, to this day, he walks with a limp because I shattered his left tibia that badly, well--

I was worried that if I told you the uncensored version, you would look at me like mom looked at him.

And I just, couldn’t take that chance.

It was his birthday, last week. He turned 48. And it wasn’t so much that it was his birthday, it’s that my birthday is next month, and I will be 32. Which is how old he had just turned when I almost killed him.

You worry you’re like your mother; you don’t drink often, if at all, because you have this fear deep down that once you start you might not be able to stop. It’s an act of self-preservation, you told me. You let me in, and you told me that, and I’ve kept it so fucking close to my chest because beating right next to your secret was my own, which I held in complete and utter shame. 

You don’t want to be like her, and I get that, because my biggest fear is that I am like him.

So, I left. And I went to see him. As my own act of self-preservation. I needed to see him. I needed to look him in the eye and tell him no matter what he showed me, with his anger and his absence; no matter what happened once, when my sister was hiding under the bed with a welt mark across her back from the belt of a man she didn’t even know; when my mothers face turned black and blue from the hits that just kept coming and coming and coming, I needed him to know that I could be better than him. That I could be there, for my mom finishing college as an adult, for my sister graduating high school and college.

That I could be with a woman who is her own person, completely – who is incredible and unique and so very badass, without being scared or daunted by the idea that she might need to live a life beyond what I could ever offer. 

I said my piece: how I hated the part of me that comes from him, not because of who _he is_ , but because of what _I_ _became_ , when confronted with what I could be. That it took me months to be able to close my eyes at night, without seeing his face screaming and his fists pounding, without feeling that surge of fury rage through me.

That years went by, before I could trust myself enough out in the world, but finally, _finally_ , I have found myself a group of people who know who _I_ am and love me, without question or comment. That I am with a woman who, without a shadow of doubt in her mind or heart, accepts me for everything I am.

(And after everything you've just read, I _hope_ you still do.)

When I was done – I just left. Because if I had stayed, if I had given him even a second more, it would’ve been like nothing had changed. And I would’ve still been that little boy of seven, who sat on the front steps and cried as he watched his dad walk out on him all that time ago.

And I’m done letting him hold that power over me.

So – that’s it. That’s the whole, sordid story. Well, the part that made me leave, and the part that grounded me to Military school. There’s a whole other part that relates to Miller, and the general shit and antics we got up to as Lost Teen Youth™, but I promise you, when it’s time to tell that story, all I’ll need is a bottle of Jack to get through it, not a Leave of Absence from our growing relationship.

In the end, I wanted you to know this: I will run so damn far from you, but only if I’m worried you’ll be in direct pain from me. It’s who I am, as a person: the desire to protect is hardwired into my limbs, and 99% of the time that means staying and fighting, but every so often that means running away.

But you, Raven Reyes, well – I’m beginning to suspect I might protect you with just about everything I’ve got, and that might be enough to get me to stick around for good.

I hope you can forgive me.

Yours,

Bell.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: Code Red.

M,

Urgent. Meet me in the place. You bring your thing, and I’ll bring mine. ASAP.

R.

 

\--

 

 

 **madeofstardust:** so, that was story and a half, blake.

 **bellamy.blake:** I know, and I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.

 **bellamy.blake:** You know it was entirely on me though, right? You are amazing, Raven. You have been from the start.

 **madeofstardust:** yeah i know, i'm a fucking super star. its just…

 **madeofstardust:** we were friends first.

 **madeofstardust:** before anything happened between us, we were friends okay.

 **madeofstardust:** friends don’t let friends face their asshole dads without backup.

 **madeofstardust:** and girlfriends definitely don’t let their man face their asshole dad without backup!

 **madeofstardust:** get it?

 **bellamy.blake:** Loud and clear. 

 **bellamy.blake:**  Got it. 

 **bellamy.blake:** You’re unmistakably, absolutely, positively my girlfriend now.

 **bellamy.blake:** And as such, I can introduce you to everyone in my life as, “Raven Reyes, my kickass girlfriend.”

 **madeofstardust:** NO YOU SHIT.

 **madeofstardust:** that’s not the fucking point at all.

 **bellamy.blake:** No, I know.

 **bellamy.blake:** But instead of talking about the point over text, you could please come out here and talk to me instead?

 **bellamy.blake:** I’ve been told over the last year several times that I’m not as smart as I think I am.

 **bellamy.blake:** I think I might need the point to be reiterated several more times before it really gets across.  

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

Hey,

Raven told me how she told you everything. She pretty much blurted it out to me as soon as we, well, it was the first thing she _said_ to me, and I wanted you to know that it’s cool, that you know. I don’t have anything to hide, no anymore, and especially not from the best mates of my girl.

I suppose I also wanted to tell you; I’m not like the others. Raven is, she’s remarkable, and incredible, a freaking shining star in the night, and I have absolutely no intention of fucking this up.

I guess I just, needed you to know that, especially if we’re going to live together for the immediate future, at least.

If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to hit me up. I’m an open book, from now on.

Bellamy.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

Hey man,

I mean just, imagine this is the obligatory “if you hurt her, I will hurt you” comment, because like as if my scrawny ass could kick yours, but for the purpose of this conversation let’s pretend it’s had the desired effect 

Listen, I know you are a good guy, man, and deep down Raven did too. I think she was just, thrown for a loop, because you were so very present to her, even when she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

And I really only have one question for you: really, how much of a pussy was Miller when his ass was kicked into military school. Did he cry during chick flicks? I bet he cried during chick flicks.

Monty.

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: (no subject)

If you repeat this ever, I may just have to kick your ass, but: we both bawled like fucking babies the first time we watched _The Notebook_.

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: (no subject)

I fucking knew it.

 

-

 

 **madeofstardust** changed her relationship status from “single” to “in a relationship” with **bellamy.blake**.

 **greenthumb, millerNO, shakespeareisreal** and ten others like this.

 **madeofstardust:** please, for the love of churros, nobody say “i told you so.”

 **millerNO:** Yay yay yay!

 **shakespeareisreal:** How dare you @madeofstardust! I would never!

 **oisforosleya:** social media official is the ONLY kind of official i recognise, so i couldn’t possibly say those words because i didn’t recognise this as a relationship until RIGHT NOW at this VERY SECOND of reading this news. Congratulations guys xx

 **greenthumb:** I think I deserve at least 10% of the credit for this relationship existing.

 **greenthumb:** Actually, make it 20%. I mean, Bellamy only moved in because I left. Just saying.

 **shakespeareisreal:** OMG this is brand new information to me.

 **shakespeareisreal:** but seriously, you guys a gross. ew. ❤

 **eeemori:** shut up @shakespeareisreal, you love this shit.

 **maniacmurphy:** fine, i'll be the little shit that does. i told you so, i told you so, i told you so!

 **bellamy.blake:** You are all absolutely the worst.

 **oisforosleya:** but at least you have your GIRLFRIEND to commiserate with you now, hahaha.

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** O, so like – we are throwing Bellamy a belated birthday party, right?

 **oisforosleya:** oh definitely.

 **oisforosleya:** i just wanted to wait till you two were good again.

 **oisforosleya:** because you know, when you are in the middle of waging war with your SO

 **oisforosleya:** because they were a dick and didn’t you know, SHARE their feelings or whatever.

 **oisforosleya:** well, i just wanted you to have ample time to drive it home that he was a dick, and should’ve told you like, the whole story. way way sooner than he did.

 **madeofstardust:** you know, it’s moments like these when I think to myself,

 **madeofstardust:** boy i'm blessed that such a cool chick came attached to my bf.

 

\--

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com); [eeemori@arknet.com](mailto:eeemori@arknet.com); [eric_jackson@arknet.com](mailto:eric_jackson@arknet.com); [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com); [grounder_lincoln@arknet.com](mailto:grounder_lincoln@arknet.com); [maniacmurphy@arknet.com](mailto:maniacmurphy@arknet.com); [oisforosleya@arknet.com](mailto:oisforosleya@arknet.com); [shakespeareisreal@arknet.com](mailto:shakespeareisreal@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: some old dudes birthday

Please join us for a night of blood, battles and betrayal:

Terror in a Toga.

Friends, Romans and countrymen, lend me your ears, and your wit.

You are all invited to celebrate the birthday of one Bellamy Blake’s with a second, Roman-inspired Murder Mystery event.

Character profiles will be emailed accordingly.

Get excited for the best Roman whodunnit you’ve ever had!

Raven.

 

\--

 

To: [bellamy.blake@akrnet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@akrnet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: Character Profile

 **Marcus Augustus: Senator**.  
With an open heart and an open mind, Marcus proves to be a different type of leader, but whether he is one that will prevail and retain his Senate seat is yet to be decided.  

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: Character Profile

What kind of game are you playing, Raven Reyes?

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: Character Profile

Babe, I’m playing the very best kind of game there is.

 

\--

 

 **maniacmurphy** started a group chat with: **madeofstardust** ; **oisforosleya** ; **shakespeareisreal**

 

 **maniacmurphy:** [sent a video]

 **maniacmurphy:** this is my masterpiece.

 **oisforosleya:** i have been cry laughing about this since it happened.

 **shakespeareisreal:** it’s my favourite video ever.

 **madeofstardust:** and he sounds like holt, when he loses it. BONE. BOOOOOOONE.

 **madeofstardust:** except its “INACCURATE. HISTORICALLY INACCURATE.”

 **maniacmurphy:** i mean, i knew i was a little shit.

 **maniacmurphy:** but you three took it to a new fucking level. 

 **shakespeareisreal:** what can we say.

 **shakespeareisreal:** getting bellamy blake to lose his cool is an artform.

 **oisforosleya:** and we are fucking artists.

 **madeofstardust:** fuck it. this is going to be my new message tone.

 **oisforosleya:** bahahahaha.

 

\--

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: (no subject)

Bell,

Admit it. I know how to throw a hell of a bash. And you had fun. I dare you to tell me otherwise.

Buuuuuuuuuuuut.

If you are still feeling a little sore over the fact I threw a better Ancient Roman party than you, perhaps I can make it up to you this weekend? Sinclair has a thing, so the shop is officially closed, and I am officially free.

Thoughts?

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: (no subject)

Raven,

Honey, you know I enjoy most things if you are there, however I take issue with your concept of “better”. Did more people attend? Yes, but the devils in the details, and I stand firm on the fact your details could’ve used a little more research.

Maybe I can use this weekend to educate you a little in the ways of ancient Rome?

Bellamy.  

 

To: [bellamy.blake@arknet.com](mailto:bellamy.blake@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: (no subject)

HISTORICAL INACCURACIESSSSSSS

Yes, we all know that I could’ve done a little more research. But watching your face get redder and redder each time something didn’t fit the historical period was a joy I would’ve never experienced otherwise.

Face it, your gf is just a little shit who enjoys torturing you a little. Or a lot, depends on the day really.

 

I feel as though you will probably get your own back this weekend, but never let it be said that I can’t take back what I give.

Sounds like a plan. I will let the roomies know.

Raven.

 

\--

 

Monty,

Bellamy and I will be locked in our room for the weekend. Please act appropriately, make yourself scares, and ensure Harper’s sensitive ears remain untainted. I would hate for her to not be able to look me in the eye.

Love,

Raven.

 

Raven,

I will give you this weekend, if you and Bellamy vacate the premise next Thursday night, as it is mine and Harper’s two-year anniversary, and as such I intend to spoil her in ways that are not fit for Bellamy’s precious ears, or indeed your mocking.

Love,

Monty.

 

Raven and Monty,

COMMUNIAL FRIDGE GUYS. We’ve talked about this before. On multiple occasions. Also, I’m fairly certain spending the fourth of July weekend with Miller that one time has led to my ability to sleep through just about anything.

Really, it’s Bellamy we should be worried about in all of this: such filth, such obscenity, a librarian shouldn’t have to deal with this.

Love, Harper

 

Housemates,

Fuck you all.

Bellamy.

 

Bell, Raven, Monty and Harps,

Popping by this house is such a blast. You never know what you’re going to find.

Keep on keeping on; you guys are so much more entertaining than any of the shows on tv right now.

Octavia  
xoxo

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumb@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumb@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

 

So.

 

This thing kind of just, happened. Bellamy and I were casually playing dress ups leading to ancient Roman style sex.

 

And he was waxing poetic about how, in actual fact, the Romans were far more liberal with their sex, and that orgies occurred on the regular, and men could have sex (with men from a lower social standing) without it impacting their “masculinity” and like, it was kind of ridiculous how turned on I was by this man in a toga with messy hair and dorky glasses and I just…

(god, I can’t believe I am telling you this.)

 

I kind of blurted out “I love you.” What the fuck kind of idiot am I? We’ve only been “officially together” for like, two months.

 

And of course, he just stood there, shocked as fuck. And so I ran away. And am now camped out in yours and Harpers room, ignoring the fact Bellamy is like, literally sitting outside the door trying to talk to me.

Could you please bring some dumplings home with you, so I can gorge away my shame? Oh, and you may want to bring some clothes as well, because I kind of modified my toga and there are parts almost on display that I know you’ve seen before in passing, but probably don’t want to see up close and personal.

 

Just, help, please.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

R,

I love you.

Look. I said it. And I meant it. And I’m not ashamed that they words left my lips in the least.

You tell me you love me on a daily basis. It’s our thing, and it’s a good thing to have, because showing support and care for the ones we love makes us different from our parents.

(A wise, wise person told me that.)

 

I think you are building a mountain out of a molehill. Honestly. Bellamy Blake looks at you like you hung the moon. He couldn’t be any more in love with you if he tried.

You just need to actually, completely, let him in. The whole way. Without fear.

 

However because I know you are you, and it will take more than a sensible mind and nice words to convince you otherwise, I will send help.

Love Monty.

 

To: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

Monty, I love you, but you know damn well this is not the same thing.

(But also damn you throwing my words back at me like that. I mean, logically, I know my mom loved me, but never being able to voice it, or heck, even show it –that did a number on me. But I digress.)

 

You say that, and you may have evidence to back you up, but you didn’t see his face. Like his ridiculously beautiful face couldn’t hide an inch of the shock he felt. He was shooketh. To his core.

And so I would let him in, but alas, I have locked him out instead. Literally.

Actually – it sounds like your help is here. Hold on –

 

 

MONTY. YOU CALLED BELLAMY. AND TOLD HIM ABOUT DUMPLINGS.

You are the worst friend in the world. NOW he’s sitting outside with the smell of fresh dumplings wafting through the crack of this door. And complimenting my editing effort with the toga because he had no idea I was nimble with my hands

(fuck you Bellamy you def knew my hands were masterpieces)

 

My stomach is eating itself. And Bellamy keeps telling me he just wants to talk.

I hate you.

Raven.

 

To: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
From: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

Here is a radical concept: maybe just talk to the guy? Your life would’ve been so much more enjoyable, for so much longer, if you’d just spoken to him way back when last year.

Don’t make the same choice here Raven. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy. So let yourself be happy.

 

(Also, don’t even play that game girl. You know you love me.)

Love,

Monty.

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** monty has suggested i talk to you.

 **madeofstardust:** and while i don’t agree with his methods, he may be right.

 **madeofstardust:** leave the dumplings.

 **madeofstardust:** i will call for you once i have eaten.

 **bellamy.blake:** Done.

 

\--

 

 **madeofstardust:** thanks for the dumplings, you got my favourite.

 **bellamy.blake:** You’re welcome. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did.

 **madeofstardust:** no i get it. believe me, i get it.

 **bellamy.blake:** You just caught me by surprise.

 **madeofstardust:** if i'm honest, it kind of, caught me by surprise too? the saying it. out loud.

 **madeofstardust:** and to an extent the feeling of it too.

 **madeofstardust:** just let me get this out.

 **madeofstardust:** it’s not that i wasn’t aware i was mad about you. because yeah, that part was flipping obvious to just about anyone who spent about five minutes in my presence.

 **madeofstardust:** i just, didn’t think i could fall this quickly. or quickly for me at least.

 **madeofstardust:** it’s hard for me to voice my true feelings. not sure if you’ve noticed, but i tend to hide behind a veil of sarcasm and snark when it comes to most relationships.

 **madeofstardust:** so i guess, even if i knew i was feeling these things, i

 **madeofstardust:** i suppose it just needed to be said. and

 **madeofstardust:** deep breath.

 **madeofstardust:** i meant it. probably should’ve opened with that. but i did mean it.

 **madeofstardust:** you make me ridiculously happy, bellamy blake. even when you make me so mad it hurts, you still make me happy.

 **madeofstardust:** and i kind of, probably (okay definitely) love you for that.

 **madeofstardust:** okay. now it’s your turn to say something.

 **madeofstardust:** and based on the content of said something, i may or may not join you back downstairs.

 **bellamy.blake:** You are a force, Raven Reyes. A ridiculous, crazy, inspiring force.

 **bellamy.blake:** The fact that you allow me in your life, in any way, shape or form, is like a miracle to me.

 **bellamy.blake:** And I will spend as long as you will let me trying to make you happy.

 **bellamy.blake:** Because I kind of, probably, (definitely) love you too.

 **bellamy.blake:** How’d I do?

 **madeofstardust:** hmm, alright. might have to come get you to repeat that last bit a little. i think it’ll sound better than it reads.

 **bellamy.blake:** only if you do it too.

 **madeofstardust:** deal.

 

\--

 

To: [greenthumbs@arknet.com](mailto:greenthumbs@arknet.com)  
From: [madeofstardust@arknet.com](mailto:madeofstardust@arknet.com)  
Subject: re: re: re: CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

Monty.

I love you.

And I suppose in this particular case you were right.

(just don’t let being right ONCE go to your head.)

Please note that your room is now vacated of half-dressed girls called Raven, and you are welcome to return whenever available.

Love,

Raven (and Bellamy, who is grinning like a Cheshire cat because he just read the above email exchange and now knows when he waxes poetic about Ancient Rome it actually turns me on.

I can’t believe I actually love this dork. U G H.)

xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Roman Themed Murder Mystery Party. [A real, legit thing.](http://ideas.ticketgun.com/murder-mystery-dinner-game-idea-for-free/) WHO KNEW. 
> 
> Bromans. Also a real thing. Why? Who cares, just enjoy the hilarity of the concept.
> 
> If you managed to make it to the end, you are amazing, so thanks!


End file.
